I'll Never Forget You
by Sierra Rose the Hedgehog
Summary: When Amy gets hit by a car and loses her memory, Sonic and his friends must race to revive Amy's memory before things go too far. In the meantime, Sonic struggles with the oncoming wave of new emotions inside his heart to tell Amy the truth of his love...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

It was a dark, chilly night, as a young fifteen-year-old pink hedgehog made her way across the streets of the city in which she and her friends lived. A breeze swept by her, chilling her, and she wrapped her arms close around her in an attempt to keep warm.  
Thoughts of a handsome blue hedgehog were filling her mind as she went. She had always admired Sonic the Hedgehog. The instant she had set eyes on him she knew she was in love with him. She recalled that day when they had first met.

**~Flashback~**

_Sonic had just finished off defeating that robot that attacked me. I remember I was alone, minding my own business, when out of nowhere that robot ambushed me. I thought I was done for, but then he showed up and saved me._

"Hey, are you okay?" The blue hedgehog's jade-green eyes turned to where the pink hedgehog had fallen to the ground.

"Ugh. Yes, I'm fine, that robot didn't know who he was dealing with," the girl responded, putting her hammer away and getting up. She brushed herself off and turned to nod at the fellow. "I owe ya one." She stopped when she got a better look at him.  
"It's no problem," replied the hedgehog. The girl's heart began to race at the speed of sound. She gazed into those deep eyes green as emeralds and sighed to herself dreamily. It was love at first sight. _Wow, he's amazing!_ She blushed and looked away shyly. "My name's Amy Rose. What's yours?"

She felt as though she could melt when he flashed her a huge smile and winked. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he said, giving her a thumbs-up.

~End of flashback~

Amy awoke from her thoughts and realized a smile had spread across her face. Just thinking about Sonic could make her heart leap. He gave her such a warm and happy feeling inside. She only wished he could return her love.

Amy sighed. Her happy feeling melted away. She was almost positive Sonic had feelings for her. He may have acted nervous around her and sometimes even ran away, but Amy knew it was only because he loved her too. But every time she and Sonic started getting close, something always seemed to keep them apart. Amy had tried everything. She had given him a bracelet, she had tried to make it to his heart by going through his stomach; she had even gone so far as to pretend someone else was her boyfriend to make him jealous and even attempted love spells. But nothing ever worked. She wondered if he would ever give in and admit his love to her.

_Sonic always does manage to come through, _Amy thought. Whenever she was in trouble or in danger, Sonic would always rush to the rescue. She thought of the many times Eggman had kidnapped her or a robot had tried to destroy her. Just when things seemed bleakest, Sonic would dash on the scene and rescue her just in the nick of time. _He's never let me down before._

But somehow, discouragement continued to weigh down Amy's heart. She realized Sonic would have done the same thing for any other friend of his. She bit her lip, feeling tears prick the corner of her eye.

_What if Sonic only thinks of me as a friend? What if he doesn't like me?_ she thought desperately. _What if he thinks I'm annoying? Maybe he hates me._ Amy paused. _And even if he did like me... Why won't he tell me?... What if Sonic will never tell me how much he cares for me? Will I ever hear him say "I love you" to me?_ Amy clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. The thoughts and questions flooding her head were frustrating her. She really hated feeling so stressed and confused. She was desperate to know whether or not Sonic the Hedgehog had feelings for her. She couldn't just rely on assumptions. She wanted to know the truth.

"Sonic," she whispered. Somehow her feet had brought her to the same street where Sonic lived. She wondered for a moment why she had come there. Perhaps it was fate. Perhaps it was her destiny to find out the truth if Sonic liked her or not that night.

Taking the chance, she headed for Sonic's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Amy knocked on the front door of the house. She wondered if Sonic was home or if he was out running. To her relief, he answered the door.

"Amy," Sonic said, a little surprised to see her. "Hi, Sonic. Do you mind if I drop by for a visit?" she asked.

Sonic nodded. "Uh, sure. Come on in." He let her in, then closed the door behind her. "What were you doing out all alone?" Thunder rumbled outside. "And in the rain?"

"I don't know, Sonic, I..." Amy sighed and sat down on the couch. "I feel so frustrated."

Sonic walked over to where she was. "How come?"

"It's nothing you'd understand," said Amy, looking away. "Why wouldn't I?" Sonic inquired, sitting down, as well.

Amy remained silent for a moment. "... I don't know, Sonic. It just seems like everything I've tried has gone wrong."

"What?" Sonic asked, looking a little impatient. "What's gone wrong?"

"I've done everything I can to test whether or not you have feelings for me," Amy finally got the words out. "I've tried to get myself kidnapped so you could come rescue me. I've tried to make you dinner. I've even pretended someone else was my boyfriend!" She closed her eyes for a moment, lowering her head, feeling the sadness wash over her. "... And still, nothing works. You always act the same-old-same-old. I'll never know whether or not you like me because you won't tell me."

She risked a glance at him. Sonic was staring back at her, his expression a mixture of confusion and shock. She guessed he was probably trying to decide whether or not she was really sad, or if she was just putting it on to make him feel sorry for her.

"Amy..." Sonic began slowly. He rubbed his neck, trying to think of the right thing to say. "... Some things I have to keep to myself. You know I'm not the kinda guy who just comes out and says what he thinks. I don't think, I don't say, I do. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog, Amy- I do everything on impulse."

"So if you don't feel it on impulse, you won't do it?" Amy questioned.

"Well... I don't feel EVERYTHING on impulse, Amy," Sonic replied. "It might surprise you, but sometimes I feel even a little slow about things. Like I don't want to do them right off the bat. Sometimes I like taking things slow."

Amy used one hand to support her chin as she leaned over her lap and used the other hand to drum her fingers on her lap thoughtfully. Sonic was trying to tell her he didn't want things to go too fast, for once... Did that mean he liked her, but he wasn't ready for a serious relationship? "I see, Sonic... But that still doesn't answer the question that I've been trying to figure out for years."

Amy saw nervousness begin to flicker in Sonic's green eyes at those words. "Wh-What question is that?"

"Do you like me?" Amy leaned forward, her face expressionless, her dark green eyes gazing at him questioningly.

"Uh, sure, I like you..." Sonic said, glancing around nervously. "... I like all my friends."

"No, Sonic." Amy did not budge. "I mean, like-like. As in a crush. As in deep feelings which you don't understand but you know you have them for a certain someone." Sonic gazed back. For a long time, he did not answer. It was just his bright green eyes meeting her dark green ones. Amy studied them for any sign of emotion. She knew there was nervousness and uneasiness, but she thought she detected a bit of softness in his eyes. Was he giving in? Was he going to admit that he cared for her like she did for him?

"Amy..." Sonic said finally. "I... am not ready for this. All my life, I've been quick, I've been nimble, I've been light on my feet. I've been ready for anything. But right now I'm not ready for this."

"Ready for what?" Amy inquired, still expressionless.

"Nothing," Sonic answered. "That's just it. You want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"I can't do this right now. I've got more important things to worry about," Sonic said, getting a little more firm. He stood up. "I have other things to take care of. I can't just sit around wasting time with romance when I have to protect the world from Eggman."

"But Sonic-" Amy blinked at him. "Don't you have ANY feelings for me, at ALL? If not a lot, then just a little? A smidgen, even?" She stopped when she saw him rubbing his wrist. She thought she saw something like a pink bracelet hiding beneath the cuff of his gloves. She glanced at him and caught a look of guiltiness on his face. He quickly replaced it with the solemn look.

"I told you, Amy," he said. "I like all my friends."

"But Sonic!" Amy protested, standing. "What about all those times when Eggman kidnapped me, or I've ever gotten in danger? You were always rushing to the rescue."

"I would have done the same thing for any other of my friends," Sonic said. "You know that, Amy. I never let a friend down."

"But, Sonic," Amy sighed, feeling desperate. "Will we ever be _more_ than just friends?"

Sonic did not reply. Again their eyes met and stared into one another's again. Amy thought she saw sorrow in his eyes.

Sonic finally broke away from the gaze and said firmly, "You know, it's late. I need to get some rest, and you ought to, too."

"Yeah," Amy whispered, heading for the door. "Well, thanks for letting me drop by, Sonic. Good night."

Sonic watched her go. "Yeah... Good night, Amy." He stopped at the door and leaned on the door jamb, watching her head down the streets again.

_Well, that's it, then,_ Amy told herself, trying to hold back the tears. It did no good, because she was finding herself brushing away warm tears tickling her cheeks. _Sonic has no feelings for me whatsoever. He only thinks of me as a friend._ She sniffled. _We'll never be more than friends..._

"AMY, LOOK OUT!"

Amy turned. Sonic was frozen stiff to his place on the front porch. His eyes were filled with terror as he gazed at her.

"What...?" she asked slowly. A flash of light came from the corner of her eye. She whirled around and gasped. A huge truck was heading down the road, and she was standing directly in front of it. "**SONIC**!"

"_Amy_!" Sonic tried to rush forward to save her. It was too late. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut as he heard tires squeal as they skidded to a stop. The last thing Amy heard was a horrifying _**thud**_... Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note~ I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed this story. I appreciate the support. =) This story may sound a little weak because I wrote it last summer, but it will get more interesting in a few chapters. I hope you all enjoy! =D Now... On with the show!**

Chapter 3 -

_Beep, beep, beep._

Sonic listened to the continuous beeping of the machine which kept Amy's blood pulse recorded. He held her limp left hand gently as she lay motionless on the hospital bed. He stood on one side of the bed while the doctor stood on the other side of the bed.

"Well, her heart beat's normal," the doctor declared finally, after a long time of evaluating. "And her blood is pulsing along just fine. I think she'll be good as new before you know it. It was lucky that truck had stopped just before any major damage was done."

Sonic breathed a silent sigh of relief. "So she could come home any time today?"

The doctor frowned. "I'm afraid not today. She has to recover first. I want to keep her here in the hospital for a few days so she has the chance to get better, before she goes charging into any adventures or escapades while still feeling unwell." She gazed at Sonic knowingly.

Sonic felt embarrassment flush over him as his face turned red, and he grinned nervously. "Ha-ha. Right, Doc."

"You're welcome to come visit her when she's conscious and up for visitors, though," the doctor replied with a nod. "Good day, Mr. Sonic."

"See ya, Doc. And thanks," Sonic called as he left the room. As he went he cast a sideways glance over his shoulder at Amy, who still lay unconscious. He felt responsible for all this. Maybe if he hadn't hurt Amy's feelings like that she wouldn't have gotten hit by the car.

He rubbed his wrist, feeling the smoothness of the shells. He looked down at the bracelet made of pink seashells that he wore. Guiltiness pounded in his heart. If only he had the courage to tell her the truth about the way he felt. But how could he get it out? It would sound so stupid to her. And besides, he was always too busy fighting the forces of evil to have time for anything other than being a friend to her. He sighed. If only!

"Hey, Sonic, what's that?"

Sonic quickly shoved the bracelet back underneath the cuff of the glove where it would be hidden and looked up. "Uh, n-nothing!"

"A bracelet?" Tails looked at him curiously. "What are you wearing a bracelet for?"

"It's not a bracelet," Sonic answered defensively. "It's a good-luck charm!" And it had been- Amy had made it for him as a good-luck charm which would protect him in the water. He usually used the excuse that it was luck against water, his weak spot, but for some reason, he'd always just wore it- maybe because it was made just for him by Amy.

"Uh-huh," Tails said skeptically as they began to walk down the corridors of the hospital. Doctors everywhere bustled by, attending to their duties. "Anyway, how was Amy doing? Cream's in the lobby waiting with Cheese. She was really worried about Amy."

"The doc said she'd be all right, but she has to stay in the hospital for a few days to recover," Sonic said. "I hope she'll be okay."

"She'll be fine, as long as she's got the doctors to take care of her," Tails said. He smiled and nudged Sonic. "You seem awfully worried about her."

"Of course I am, Tails. She's my friend. I can't help but worry about her," said Sonic coolly.

"Sonic, why do you hide it so much?" Tails asked, ignoring Sonic's half-lie.

"Hide what?"

"Hide the way you care about her so much," Tails answered. "Why do you push away from her so much? You know you like her. Why don't you tell her?"

"It's not that easy, Tails," Sonic said. "You know how you feel when you're around Cream."

Tails went red. "I... I do?"

"You feel all shy and nervous. Like your heart starts racing faster than you can run, and butterflies start going crazy in your stomach. You want to tell her, but it's kind of hard when this force inside you is fighting against you and you can't feel the courage to do it." He sighed. "And it doesn't help every time we start getting to know each other better, Egghead butts in. I think he knows. It's like every single time we start getting closer, he tries to distract me with some trouble-making robots." He shrugged. "Figures."

"Nevertheless, Sonic, you could still at least tell her," Tails said, shaking off the embarrassment that had washed over him. "Even if you don't have time to date or anything like that, you could at least tell her."

"And you know me, Tails," continued Sonic. "I don't like being tied down. I like being free and unfettered. A relationship with a girl might hold me back."

"Well, you never know until you find out," Tails said with a smile. "You ought to tell her sometime, Sonic. At least once. See how it works out." He shrugged. "Actually, I always thought it was just kinda, you know, unspoken. Taken for granted. Like you two were 'dating', so to speak, and were 'a couple', _per se_."

Sonic felt heat rising to his face again. Why was he feeling so nervous about talking about this? He never felt uneasy about anything else. He was always ready to charge headfirst into danger without so much as a second thought, and was able to stick true to it until the end. But now... he wasn't so sure. Did he like Amy, or not? And if he did, what would it cost him if she liked him in return?

Before the conversation could continue, Sonic and Tails had made it to the very bottom of the hospital, the lobby. Cream and Cheese were sitting in a chair by the door, reading a gardening magazine (Cream was likely reading it because of the flowers).

"Hey, Cream," said Tails.

Cream looked up. She put the magazine down and immediately stood up. "How's Amy doing?" she demanded impatiently.

"She's fine. She has to stay here for a few days to recover, though," Tails said.

"Ohh, I hope Amy will be okay," Cream said worriedly, her eyes gleaming with frantic concern.

"Chao, chao!" agreed Cheese, looking just as worried.

"I feel fine. Why are you all so worried about me?"

The three of them whirled around. Amy stood a few feet away, looking normal and as beautiful- er, as healthy-looking, Sonic corrected himself swiftly, as ever. She gazed at them silently.

"Hello," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note~ Well, I haven't done this before, so let me do it now. XD**

**Disclaimer I do not own Sonic or any other related character. They are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**I do own Lightning the Hedgehog, however.**

**Any other character belongs to their rightful owners.**

**(Just to note, Lightning and Aqua are Sonic's twin sisters. Lightning is the oldest of the triplet and the Aqua is the youngest. XD)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4 -_

"Amy!" Cream exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Chao!" Cheese added excitedly.

"Amy," Sonic said, walking over to her. "I thought the doc said you had to stay here to recover."

"I feel just fine, thank you, and the doctor said that since I'm in such good condition as of right now, I may go home," Amy answered. She squinted at him curiously. "And... you are?..."

Sonic blinked, then smiled. "Ha. She's fine, guys. Same sense of humor." Terrible, he thought. "We were all worried about you, Amy."

"Uh... Thank you for your concern, but..." Amy shook her head. "Do I know you?"

Sonic stared. "Amy, are you okay? That truck might have hit you harder than I thought."

"What truck?" she asked, stepping away from him, frowning. "I don't know you're talking about."

"Amy, it's us," Tails said. "Tails, Cream, and Sonic." He gestured at each of them. "Don't you remember us?"

Amy shook her head, a frightened look in her green eyes. "I... don't think so. Should I?"

"We're your friends," Cream protested. She looked down sadly. "I'm your best friend."

"Chao..." said Cheese.

"Uhh... I think I remember you," Amy said, frowning harder thoughtfully. "You're the polite little rabbit who likes picking flowers."

"Yeah!" Cream agreed, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"And you're the young fox who likes making machines," Amy said, nodding at Tails.

"Yup," said Tails with a smile.

"And you're... you're..." Amy's voice began to trail off when she looked at Sonic.

Sonic gazed back hopefully. "Yes?"

"You're..." Amy struggled. She sighed. "... Sorry, I can't seem to recall you..."

"I'm Sonic."

"Don't you remember, Amy, Sonic is the one you love," Cream explained. "Remember all those times you chased around him trying to get his attention?"

Amy shook her head. She looked apologetically at Sonic and shrugged. "I'm awful sorry... But I can't remember you... uh... Tonic."

"That's Sonic." Sonic felt his heart sinking. He shook the disappointment off and tried to assure himself she would regain her memory after a while. "It's all right. I'm sure your memory will probably come back on its own later. You should, uh..." He swallowed. "You should get some rest. Cream, take her home."

"Right, Sonic." Cream took Amy's hand. "Come on, Amy, let's go! I'll help you remember everything, and then things can go back to the way they were."

Sonic watched them leave, a little crestfallen. Amy hadn't remembered him. He guessed the truck must have not done any bodily damage to her... Only that she had lost her memory.

Tails, who must have sensed Sonic's disappointment, went over to stand beside the blue hedgehog. "Don't worry, Sonic, Amy will probably remember after a while. With Cream helping her, she has to remember!"

"Yeah..." Sonic began to walk off. "I sure hope so."

Several hours passed until the morning had transformed into a sunny afternoon. Tails, hoping to lift Sonic's spirits, had suggested several activities they could do which normally would get Sonic going, but right then it didn't seem like anything could cheer him up. Tails knew it was about Amy. He had a feeling Sonic thought about Amy more than he let on, because he'd never seen Sonic so disappointed.

That afternoon, they had retreated to Tails' workshop. Tails had been silent for most of the time, eyeing Sonic, who was trudging beside him with a dark expression on his face, and trying with all his might to think of some way to cheer his pal up.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails said suddenly as they approached the workshop. "Race you!" He started to dart off for the workshop, but he slowed down when he realized Sonic wasn't following. Tails felt frustrated. Sonic didn't even feel like running! Now he knew Sonic was feeling pretty low.

Sad to see his best friend looking so depressed, Tails slowed down to match Sonic's pace and walked alongside the literally-blue hedgehog. "Come on, Sonic. You can hang around my workshop until you feel a little better."

"Yeah..." Sonic mumbled.

Tails sighed and put an arm around Sonic's shoulder as they walked inside the workshop. He stopped just after stepping in through the door and watched Sonic collapse on the couch. When Sonic was sad, somehow it made him sad, too.

"Sonic!"

Tails glanced up as a blue hedgehog girl and a yellow hedgehog girl rushed into the room. The blue hedgehog girl headed straight to Sonic's side.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Aqua, Sonic's younger twin sister, demanded. "We heard about Amy getting hit. Is she all right?"

"Give 'im some space, Sis!" Lightning, the older of the triplet, pulled Aqua back. "Can't ya see he's plumb tuckered out from all that hullabaloo!"

"Relax, you guys," Tails said, knowing Sonic wouldn't have any energy to explain. "Amy's fine. The truck didn't do any bodily damage, but the hit must have made her lose her memory."

Aqua and Lightning gasped. "Well, gee whiz! Is she all right? Does she remember anybody?" Lightning exclaimed.

"She can remember a little about Cream and me, but she can't remember Sonic," Tails said.

"Ohhhhh." Sonic moaned on the couch.

Aqua blinked. "Shoot. What's eatin' him?"

"He's a little worried about Amy." Tails pulled Aqua and Lightning closer and lowered his voice so Sonic wouldn't be able to hear. "To be honest, I think he thinks the whole thing is his fault."

"I heard that, and it was my fault!" Sonic sat up straight, his expression a juxtaposition of anger and grief.

"Oh, Sonic, don't take it so hard-" Lightning began.

"No, it's my fault," Sonic said. "If I hadn't made her run out like that, she wouldn't have ran into the road and gotten hit-"

"Huh?" Tails spoke up. "You made her run out?"

Sonic fell silent for a moment. For a long time, he didn't respond. He lowered his gaze and refused to look at any of them.

"What happened, Sonic?" Aqua asked gently.

"... It was my fault," muttered Sonic finally. "She came in that night, soaking wet, and wanted to know whether or not I liked her." He closed his eyes. "How was I supposed to answer that? How was I supposed to know it would happen this way if I gave the answer that I did?"

"She asked you if you liked her?" Lightning echoed, a little surprised. "You told her you did, didn't you?" She chuckled when Sonic raised his eyebrow at her. "You can't lie, Son. You have to tell her the truth some time or other."

Sonic growled frustratedly. "I know!... I mean. No, it's not- ugh."

"Try to stay calm, Sonic," Aqua said. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her I wasn't ready. She asked me if I liked her. I told her I liked all my friends. She asked if we'd ever be anything else besides just friends for the rest of our lives." Sonic voice's trailed off.

"And...?" Lightning prodded.

"I... I blanked out. I didn't know how I could get it out," Sonic sighed. "There are so many ways I could tell her about the way I feel for her."

"But you only have one chance," Tails pointed out. "You know what people say. You have to tell someone about the way you feel about them, because there may come a day when you lose the chance forever."

"It's already too late," Sonic mumbled. "She doesn't even remember me."

Aqua touched Sonic's arm lightly. "It's never too late to tell the truth, Sonic." She offered an assuring smile. "I wouldn't worry too much. Amy will remember soon enough!"

"Yeah, there's no way she can forget with us helping her along!" Lightning added, flashing a broad smile. "She'll be back to chasing you around and tackle-hugging ya before you know it!"

Sonic felt a little better. He smiled slightly and gratefully back at his three friends. "Thanks, you guys."

Aqua nodded, and Lightning winked. "Anytime, Son."

Sonic sat still for a moment as Lightning and Aqua followed Tails into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He waited until they had left the room and then glanced out the window quietly.

I can't let this happen, he told himself determinedly. If it's the last thing I do, I have to help Amy get her memory back.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Sorry Lightning and Aqua sound a little ambiguous. Aqua really belongs to a friend of mine... but anyway, you can check out Lightning's bio on my profile page. But for now, peace out! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**All characters related to the Sonic games are property of Sonic Team and SEGA. Any other related characters belong to SEGA.**

**All other fan characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 5 -_

"You've won this time! BUT I'M NOT THROUGH!"

An enraged, husky voice of an elderly gentlemen with a huge broom of a brown mustache snarled from the air. The old man was sitting in his hovercraft, glaring furiously down at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah! Right!" The blue hedgehog stood up straight from where the pink hedgehog girl had tackle-hugged him. He watched, grinning triumphantly as the old man hovered away in his round aircraft. Then he turned to the girl, smiling at her gratefully. She had fearlessly jumped out of the X-Tornado while still airborne to free him from the robot he'd been struggling with. "What you did was crazy."

She returned the smile, her eyes shining with affection. "I know. But you make me do crazy things."

The blue hedgehog smiled back, but he looked away uncomfortably. He usually acted that way whenever she tried to be affectionate towards him. She always figured it was because he abhorred the mushiness of romance, but perhaps there was something else? She thought she caught a gleam of affection in his own eyes as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Everything okay down there?" Their young fox friend swooped overhead in the X-Tornado plane, calling down to the blue hedgehog and the pink hedgehog questioningly.

"Yeah, Tails! Thanks for the ring!" called the blue hedgehog as the plane whizzed by and left the vicinity. The fox friend had also helped the blue hedgehog battle the robot by sending a ring, by which the blue hedgehog was able to successfully use a spin attack against the robot. The blue hedgehog waved assuringly at the plane, then turned back to the pink hedgehog. She was still smiling at him tenderly. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He started to walk off.

"Hey!"

The blue hedgehog turned back curiously as the pink hedgehog called him back. He turned to see her smiling again and holding out her hands. The blue hedgehog looked down into her palms to see a bracelet strung with pink seashells.

"This is a bracelet I made to protect you in the water," she told him softly.

"Oh?" The blue hedgehog turned fully around to observe the bracelet more closely. It was a pretty little trinket. "You made it for _me_?"

"If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck," the pink hedgehog answered, blushing shyly.

"Really?" The blue hedgehog looked stunned for once. She had clearly gone out of her way to make him an intricate gift. He was amazed by her kindness. She had made the bracelet _just for him._ With a small blush of his own, he slowly reached for the bracelet.

A rumbling beneath their feet startled the two. It was so great that the bracelet was flung from the pink hedgehog's hands. She stumbled and fell into the blue hedgehog's arms. The bracelet landed several feet away from them.

The pink hedgehog struggled in the blue hedgehog's arms. "Your bracelet!"

A huge robot leg smashed down on the top of the bracelet, crushing it to pieces.

"Oh no!" cried the pink hedgehog, horrified. "I can't believe it!"

* * *

"Mmm."

Amy lightly touched her forehead. She had been having strange flashbacks all day. She kept picturing herself with some familiar blue hedgehog... but she couldn't remember exactly who he was. She knew it was useless trying to recall, but she couldn't rid herself of the recurring images of herself and the blue hedgehog. She pictured herself offering the hedgehog a pretty bracelet made of pink seashells...

But the sinister old man with the frizzy mustache had returned swiftly with another large robot, intending to annihilate the blue hedgehog and anyone else who stood in his way. The blue hedgehog daringly leapt forward to try to distract the robot, while Amy had knelt on the ground to pick the broken pieces of the bracelet she'd attempted to give him. Tears had filled her eyes.

Amy couldn't remember precisely why it was she had been so heartbroken just because some silly old bracelet had been smashed to smithereens, but she kneew she had been pretty torn up about it.

So torn up, in fact, that Amy remembered herself having become uncontrollably furious and had lashed out at the old man who had ruined her perfect plan to give the blue hedgehog the bracelet. She remembered pounding away with her hammer until she had knocked the old man in his little hovercraft out to sea. With one final blow, Amy had knocked him far off into the horizon. But she herself had fallen into the water... and then everything had gone black. She remembered seeing familiar green eyes shining in the darkness, as though someone had been trying to rescue her... but who?

When her memory had returned, Amy remembered waking up beside her young rabbit friend, Cream, who informed her that she had been brought safely to the villa and that the blue hedgehog had managed to make it out safely, as well. Amy remembered the image of her empty hand and being so griefstruck at her failed attempt to win over the blue hedgehog. It had all been a mistake.

"Hey, Amy!"

Amy awoke from her thoughts. A blue hedgehog girl, a yellow hedgehog girl, a white bat girl, a purple cat girl, and a cream-and-orange rabbit girl and her little blue Chao companion were approaching her. Amy shook away the strange flashbacks. Oh well. It had been a mistake, anyway- she and that strange blue hedgehog just weren't meant to be.

"Hey, Amy," said the blue hedgehog girl politely, flashing Amy a warm smile as she approached.

"Hello there, Aqua," Amy replied politely. She nodded at the others. "Lightning, Rouge, Blaze, Cream. What are you all doing?"

"We were heading out to the mall to do some shopping," Lightning answered. She grinned. "Wanna tag along?"

"It'll be a good chance to help you recover your memory!" Cream added excitedly.

"Chao, chao!" agreed her Chao friend, Cheese.

Amy shrugged. "I guess we could go for a walk. I don't see why not." She got up and began to follow the other five girls out of the house and into the streets, bound for the town square, where most of the shops would be located.

"You know what I like best about visiting Station Square?" Rouge, the white bat girl, declared to her cat girl friend, Blaze, as they went.

"Shopping for clothes?" Blaze asked quizzically.

"Nope." Rouge shook her head. She grinned. "I just love visiting Station Square. You get to walk by lots of people."

"How is that fun?" Blaze asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, most of those people would be boys," Rouge said. She smirked. "You get to impress them with your flair and your good sense of fashion style!"

"Ugh." Blaze rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Rouge. There are more things to think about than just boys."

"You're right; there's lots of jewelry out there just waiting to be discovered," Rouge agreed with a little chuckle. She eyed the cat girl. "Although you wouldn't think that if it had to do with Silver."

"Wha-?" Blaze's face flushed red. She whirled around to glare at the bat. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Just what you think I do, honey."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Dunno. Do you think I am, Blaze, hon?" Rouge shrugged casually.

Blaze glared. "You're... just jealous." She scoffed and tried to maintain poise. "You're mad because Knuckles doesn't treat you as nicely as Silver treats me."

Now Rouge looked irritated. "That isn't true." She started to mutter under her breath. "Killjoy."

"You two, knock it off," Lightning ordered. "Sometimes you guys are like oil and vinegar!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly. If you ask me, it's rather foolish to argue over something like boys."

"And why do you say that, Light?" Aqua asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's silly," Lightning retorted sharply. "There are lots of way more important things to think about. Like, uh..." Her voice trailed off. "Uh..."

"Uh-huh." Aqua folded her arms and shook her head. "Oh, Lightning." Lightning blushed in humiliation.

Amy hesitated. She might as well get her question out before the subject of the conversation changed again. "Say, you guys... You don't mind if I ask a question, do you?"

Lightning looked up. "Sure! Shoot."

"Well..." Amy stopped walking, and the others did too. She shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I was wondering... does that blue hedgehog like me?"

The other five girls stared at her confusedly.

"Are you talking about Sonic?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Yeah. I heard some people talking about what had happened before I lost my memory. I get this feeling that Sonic likes me," Amy said, shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe it's stupid."

"No, no," Blaze said quickly. "Perhaps you are regaining your memory, Amy. That's a good thing."

"Although I wouldn't say it was _Sonic_ that had a crush on _you_," Rouge admitted. "It was more like _you _were in love with _him_."

"Oh." Amy looked down. Maybe that explained a few things about her flashbacks. "Does Sonic have a crush at all?"

Rouge opened her mouth to respond, but she hesitated and no words came out. Blaze also lowered her head, unable to answer. Cream simply held Cheese tight and grimaced gravely. Amy turned to Lightning and Aqua, who hadn't spoken yet.

"Well-" Aqua began.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Lightning finished. "Ya see, Sonic has this problem with not being able to be free. A relationship with a girl might hold him down. He likes his space. He doesn't tell a lot of people about his feelings. No one really knows for sure if Sonic has a crush, but if he does, he's hiding it pretty well."

"I'm sure there are plenty of people who crush on Sonic, though, right?" Amy mumbled. It wasn't so hard to believe. She still didn't entirely trust the blue hedgehog, but she had to admit, he was... somewhat handsome.

Rouge scoffed. "Huh!... Honey, you have no idea."

Blaze nudged the others. "Speaking of which." She nodded at the horizon, over which three shadowy figures were appearing.

Cream's eyes widened. "Uh-oh. It's _them_!"

"Who's them?" asked Amy, looking at her confusedly.

"You don't wanna know, trust me!" Lightning said hurriedly, trying to push Amy away. "Come on, let's get out of here, before they see us!"

"But who are they? Why-"

The others tried to shove her on as quickly as possible, but it was too late. The figures had already spotted them.

"Oh, great," Rouge muttered. "Just what we need."

"Huh?" Amy watched as the figures drew closer. "What in the world...?..."

~ To be Continued... ~

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Cliff-hanger. XP Well, how did you like that chapter? I, personally, thought it was kinda lame, but like I said, this one of my more amateur pieces of literature...**

**Anyways I hope you liked it all the same. ^^ Stay tuned for the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER~**

**All related characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise are property of and copyright to SEGA.**

**Video game characters are property of Sonic Team.**

**Any other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 6-_

Rouge glared as a chipmunk, an echidna, and a cat strolled up leisurely. "What do you three want?"

The chipmunk stared in mock surprise at her. "That's no way to say hello, Rouge. I thought you had better manners than that."

"Speak for yourself," Rouge muttered.

The chipmunk's gaze turned to Amy. She fixed Amy with an observant stare. "Well, hello there, Amy. I heard about your unfortunate accident. My condolences."

Amy didn't like the sharp stare of the chipmunk. She tried to move a little to the side to dissuade her, but the chipmunk was watching her like a hawk. Amy nudged the other girls and whispered. "Who is that?"

"That's Sally," Blaze replied, whispering as well. "And her little clique, Yogurt and Crush."

"They don't look like trouble," Amy responded, blinking.

"That's the problem," Lightning whispered, shuddering. "They don't look like trouble. But big trouble can come in small packages." She nodded gravely. "They're the roughest, toughest, meanest, cruelest, most self-absorbed girls around. And trust me- you DON'T wanna get involved with them."

"Why not?" Amy asked curiously.

"They're only out for themselves," said Cream with a sad shake of her head.

"Yeah, all they're concerned about is looking pretty and being popular," Aqua added in a low voice. She eyed the Yogurt, the echidna, and Crush, the cat, as they quickly brushed back their bangs and glanced at their reflection in tiny compact mirrors to make sure they looked perfectly beautiful. "And worst of all- they like Sonic."

"Is that so bad?" Amy said.

"Huh! Are you kiddin' me?" Lightning answered huffily. She folded her arms and glared at the three girls. "That's their problem. All they care about is making Sonic fall in love with them. And they crush anybody who gets in their path, especially the girls who seem to be competition for Sonic."

"Meaning the girl who Sonic crushes on?" Amy asked, her eyes wide.

Lightning nodded, closing her eyes gravely. "It's pathetic, really."

"So, how is the memory recovery coming along?" Sally asked, clearing her throat. She fixed Aqua, Lightning, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge with a warning glare, indicating she didn't like the way they had been whispering with Amy like that. Sally looked questioningly at Amy.

Amy glanced around hesitantly, then answered slowly. "Um... who are you?"

"Oh. I beg your pardon. Forgive me for not introducing myself," Sally said swiftly. She did a small curtsy. "My name is Sally Acorn. And these are my compatriots, Yogurt the Echidna and Crush the Cat." She gestured to the echidna and the cat who had accompanied her, who grinned and waved. "And you are Amy Rose, are you not? We've heard a lot about the other day. Can you remember anything, at all?"

"You h-have?" Amy squeaked, feeling uncomfortable. This girl was beginning to creep her out. "I... can remember a little."

"Your friends? Your family?..." Sally paused. "Do you remember Sonic?"

Amy shuffled her feet and licked her lips worriedly. "... Should I?"

Sally stared at her for the longest time. An amused grin had spread across her face. She turned to Crush and Yogurt. "You hear that, girls? I don't think she remembers him. Ha-ha-ha."

"Heh-heh-heh," snickered Crush and Yogurt in agreement.

"Amy, let's get outta here," Lightning mumbled, grabbing Amy's hand,

"No, wait," Amy said, and she turned to face Sally. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just find it amusing that you can't even remember your own 'boyfriend'." Sally did an air quote around the word "boyfriend".

"Sonic is NOT my boyfriend!" Amy snapped, outraged.

"Oh no? What about all those hours you spent chasing him around? Now you can't even remember him," Sally answered snobbily. She looked down the bridge of her nose at Amy. "Was it worth it?"

"Why, you!-" Amy started to whip out her hammer, but Aqua grabbed it and wouldn't let go.

"It's not worth the trouble, Amy," Aqua warned. "Let's just go."

"Yeah, go on ahead and run," Crush sneered. "Won't do you a lick o' good."

"Yeah, we'll find you again soon," Yogurt hissed. "One day, Sonic will be mine."

"Yeah.- Wha- Hey!" Crush whirled around to glare at Yogurt. "You mean Sonic will be MINE!"

"No, I meant Sonic will be _mine,_" Yogurt snarled.

"He can't be yours! He's going to be MINE," Crush growled.

"Grrr..."

"Girls." Sally waved a hand to silence the two. "Save your breath." She gazed at Amy coldly a final time. "My apologies for your misfortune, my dear Amy. My ladies and I must be leaving now, but we'll be back." She turned to swagger away arrogantly. "Just you wait. We'll be back."

The others watched as Sally, Crush, and Yogurt left. When they were out of earshot, Lightning shuddered.

"Ooohhh," she muttered. "Those girls give me the willies."

"Yeah, they're so stuck-up," Aqua agreed with a sniff.

"They tick me off," Rouge hissed, her face red with anger.

But Amy's face was even redder. "What on Mobius was THAT all about? The nerve. The GALL!" Amy waved her hammer around furiously. "How dare they say Sonic's my boyfriend. He's NOT my boyfriend." Her voice swiftly became quiet. "I don't even remember him. Why do they think he's my boyfriend?"

'They're just jealous, Amy," Blaze sighed. "It's only because they know how much you used to like Sonic."

"I... I did?" Amy asked softly.

"Did you! Amy, you used to chase him all over heck and half of Georgia!" exclaimed Lightning. "You loved that guy."

"Does he love me, too?"

The other girls went quiet.

"Well... Sonic's never told anyone whether or not he likes you," Aqua said, rubbing her arm nervously. "Some people say that he doesn't like being around you because you're always pushing to get him to like you so much."

"Oh." Amy looked down sadly.

"B-But that's not sayin' those people were right!" Lightning threw in swiftly. "He's always acted like he didn't want to be around you, but I think it was just because he's shy."

"If only you could remember all those times when you and Sonic started getting close!" Cream said woefully, hugging Cheese. "It was almost like he DID like you, but-"

"I understand. Just drop it, girls," Amy said with a long sigh. "Let's just... get what we have to get done and go home."

She started to trudge off. She wanted so much to remember, but it was so difficult. She tried to recall, but there was nothing but black. Who was Sonic, and what did he have to do with her? The others had said she'd been in love with him, but was Sonic in love with her, too? How could she know for sure? She couldn't remember.

She bit her lip and groaned inwardly. It was so DIFFICULT!

_Sonic..._ she thought quietly. _I don't know who you are and why I was so much in love with you, but I'm going to remember. If it's the last thing I do- I'll remember!_

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. This chapter was lame, I know, and I apologise if I made it sound as though I dislike Sally Acorn.**

**Crush the Cat and Yogurt the Echidna are copyright to my two friends, who were kind enough to allow me to use their OCs in this fanfic. **

**Update, coming soon. When I think of a new chapter. -_- **


End file.
